Gemelos
by lobunaluna
Summary: (AU) Tener un hermano gemelo puede serte muy beneficioso en algunos casos... Más aun si eres un asesino.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _Gemelos_**

-Emergencias.

-Están muertos... están muertos...

-¿Quiénes están muertos?

-Les mato... enloqueció y los mato...

-Joven sea más claro ¿Dónde está ocurriendo el hecho?- Silencio- ¿Joven? Enviamos patrullas para halla.

/

Cuando los policías entraron se encontraron con un absoluto silencio en la casa. Al subir a la planta alta, encontraron las habitaciones y dentro de una de estas a un chico sentado junto a los cuerpos de quienes parecían ser sus padres.

Las manos del chico estaban impregnadas en sangre al igual que sus ropas. A menos de medio metro de él, estaba el arma homicida.

-¿Chico?

/

-Encontramos a otro muchacho en el sótano -Informo el oficial, mientras se llevaban al muchacho catatónico y cubierto de sangre al hospital.- Él fue quien llamo... -Miro la ambulancia- Dice que su hermano enloqueció y mato a sus padres. Escucho ruidos, fue al cuarto de sus padres y vio cuando su hermano mataba a su madre... Dijo que su padre ya estaba muerto... o eso cree él.

-Y su instinto fue correr por su vida. -El otro asintió.

/

-¿Que pasara con Aspros?

-Estará en un hospital Psiquiátrico -Informo el asistente social que se encargaría de que recibiera el tratamiento correcto.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así...?

-Puede que haya sufrido un brote psicótico y este le causara alguna alucinación...

-¿Su mente se terminó conectando con la realidad y por eso no habla?

-Solo los especialistas pueden decirlo, Defteros -El hombre casi anciano le miro- no te sientas culpable por ello.

/

Ya habían pasado 30 años de lo que aconteció esa noche, llevaba 30 años encerrado en el hospital psiquiátrico. Estaba sentado en una banca del parque, a una prudente distancia estaba algún que otro enfermero. Su hermano como todos los meses, una vez al mes, le iba a visitar.

-¿Cómo estas hoy? -Pregunto, mientras se sentaba a su lado. El bondadoso hermano había decidido hacer acto de presencia- ¿Ya hablaras? -obtuvo absoluto silencio como respuesta.- Me postulo para gobernador... ¿Te comentaron? -Nada- Luego de ser gobernador ¿quién sabe? Puede que termine siendo presidente.

-Tu.

-¿Yo que?

-Tú no debes...

-¿Yo no debo? -El hombre le miro atentamente- Vamos, hermanito, no debes preocuparte por nada... -Le sonrió, antes de levantarse- Me parece que te has alterado un poco hoy -Amplio su sonrisa - Y nadie quiere que te alteres... -Se puso a la altura de su hermano- Sera mejor que te den algo para que te tranquilices...

-Basta... No más daño. -Pidió el hombre, cuyo organismo saturado de calmantes apenas era capaz de formular leves oraciones.- Basta...

-Hermanito, todo es por tu bien... -Amplio su sonrisa- No queremos que vayas con mentiras por ahí...

-Fuiste tú...

-No, fue el hijo que estaba presentando trastornos mentales. -El hombre medicado llevo por breves segundos su mirada a su gemelo.- El hijo que el psicólogo decreto como psicópata... -Acaricio el cabello de su hermano- Tienen que darte un baño, tienes el pelo muy graso...

-Ya basta...

-Les preguntare si pueden darte un baño... -Beso la frente de su gemelo- Nos vemos el mes que viene... -hizo una leve pausa- Defteros. -Susurro Aspros.

Él no podía andar perdiendo más tiempo con el idiota, sumamente drogado, de su hermano. Como siempre, Defteros le servía... Había sido útil siempre. Incluso había sido útil para quedar libre del asesinato de sus padres.

Inculpar a Defteros había sido muy fácil, decir que su hermano era él mucho más. Todos estaban creídos que su hermano era él... Y él, bueno eso era muy claro.

Él ahora gozaba con la vida que robo a su propio hermano. Cuando su gemelo muriera, pondrían su nombre en la lápida...

Defteros seria Aspros... El hijo que había enloquecido.

Amplio su sonrisa al subir al auto.

Él tenía un gran futuro por delante, Defteros Wasat, tenía que ir a una conferencia de prensa... Prácticamente a celebrar la victoria que tenía asegurada desde hace varios meses. Solo un par de días y seria gobernador, solo un par de años y seria presidente.

La única persona que podría truncar sus planes estaba mal de la cabeza según los especialistas.

El verdadero Defteros Wasat estaba encerrado en un hospital de mentales, mientras su hermano mayor Aspros Wasat se hacía pasar por él...

.

.

Todos creían saber quién era él, pero él más que nadie sabía quién era...

Era un asesino.

Y saberse impune, le hacia sentir muy bien.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
